


Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto - Black Thread

by RoeDusk



Series: Tapestry - Prologue [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Shikamaru just wants his friends to get along.  Or meet, or something.Shikaku wants to know what he did to deserve this.





	1. Intersections

It started, to Shikaku’s pride and chagrin, with 3 year old Shikamaru.

He’s not sure where he even learned how to read kids that well at three, it’s not like he knew any for those first few years. Or maybe being surrounded by adults is why?

Either way, they Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been planning to introduce their kids to each other around their third birthdays. It was more of an outline of a plan maybe, but that had been their intent. Then Kumo decided to try and kidnap the Hyuuga clan heir and no one was willing to let their kids outside the safety of their clan for at least 6 months. And even after that point, few clans were willing to risk it without at least a handful of A or S ranked guards.

Fortunately Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza were all dangerous enough to fulfill that requirement. Unfortunately Inoichi was still spooked, and refused to risk his daughter outside the clan compound, but Chouza was happy to agree to a meeting for their sons. He even suggested their wives make a day of it, enjoy their kid-free afternoon. Two kids with two S-class jounin as guards, Shikaku liked their odds. He picked a park in the center of the village - practically in the shadow of the Hokage’s tower - as added security and set the date.

Shikamaru hit it off with Chouji almost immediately, moving faster than Shikaku had ever seen him to storm over to where some other boys were teasing the Akimichi and tell them off. Chouji just seemed to enjoy the fact that Shikamaru would move his napping spot next to wherever the other boy wanted to play for the moment. Which meant that follow-up meetings had to be arranged and secured. Why was he doing this again?

And Shikamaru was paying special attention to the bullies whenever he was at the park, determined to keep them away from his new friend. Which meant he noticed the blond boy those same bullies always taunted, how he never arrived at the park with parents, or left with them. He also sorted out what the kid’s name was, though Shikaku isn’t sure how he managed without him or Chouza noticing.

Which lead to the awkward dinner conversation where Shikamaru wanted to know why everyone treated Naruto so badly, not just the bullies. Shikaku hesitated, struggling to balance his son’s uncanny intelligence between keeping the secret and telling the truth. Yoshino didn’t have any help to offer when he glanced at her, worried but with a tilt to her shoulder that told him she’d let him decide which story they would tell. It was his job they were discussing, but he would almost have preferred her normal decisiveness here.

Shikamaru watched them have a silent conversation, glancing back and forth, before sighing and turning back to his food. “Can we go to the park tomorrow?”

“You know we’re not meeting Chouji there until next week?” Shikaku checked.

“I know,” Shikamaru shrugged. “But Naruto will be there tomorrow.”

Yoshino frowned, but nodded and Shikaku sighed, bidding his quiet day goodbye.

“Sure, we can go.”

He roped the Hokage’s youngest into helping him babysit, something about getting to know the future generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and their alliance with the Sarutobi clan. It didn’t really matter, just that Sarutobi ordered the boy to help him watch for threats and Asuma grumbled about it the whole time. He wouldn’t be able to get Asuma’s help that often, but he managed a few times, enough to get comfortable with the lay of the land and make plans for potential threats for when he was on his own.

That first day, Shikaku settled in the shadows along one edge of the park, Asuma grumbled and took the bench parents usually sat on, and Shikamaru surprised them both by claiming a swing and listlessly swinging on it no matter who tried to get him to move. The other kids had more or less given up when Naruto arrived, moving on to the jungle gym or the sand box, and the blond watched them for a long moment before skirting away towards the empty seat on the swings.

He flinched when Shikamaru stopped and hopped down just as he started swinging, only to freeze at the tiny hands that stopped his next swing.

“Want me to push you?” Shikamaru asked tiredly, standing with a hand still on the swing rope as Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. He waited until the blond nodded jerkily, then let go, ducking behind the other boy to figure out how pushing someone on the swings worked. Shikaku had to hold back a laugh at the grimace on his son’s face the first few times Naruto nearly bowled him over. Shikamaru brushed off all the blond’s attempts at apologizing though, pulled himself back to his feet, and tried again. He claimed it was training.

It was honestly the most physical Shikaku had ever seen his son, playing anything. It was impressive and a bit bizarre.

By the end of the trip, Naruto had loosened up enough to smile, babbling happily at his new friend as he sat beside Shikamaru’s exhausted sprawl in the shade of a tree. And next time he saw Shikamaru waiting for him at the park he headed straight towards him, if cautiously. Still, if Chouji was with Shikamaru when he arrived he’d hesitate, then claim he had somewhere he had to be when Shikamaru tried to invite him over. And if Chouza and his son arrived when Naruto and Shikamaru were already engaged the blond would quickly find some excuse to be elsewhere, no matter what Shikamaru tried to get him to stay.

Years later Shikaku would wonder if that’s when it started, Shikamaru’s inexplicable need to protect Naruto from everything he didn’t understand. But for now, at least, it was the frustrated plan of a 5 year old determined to make his best friends meet.


	2. School

Being too young to visit his friends alone when his parents were busy had been annoying, but Shikamaru had learned to deal with it. He’d had no reason to suspect his parents were lying to him when they suggested going to school would be better, all his friends would be in one place so he could spend more time with them after all.

School was so much worse. Instead of sleeping in he was expected to wake up early in the morning, where he would be walked across the village to a small building, crowded into a classroom, and expected to pay attention as the teachers explained things he’d already known multiple times in simple terms. He couldn’t even cloudwatch from his seat, it wasn’t close enough to the windows.

And there were a whole new batch of idiots to bully Chouji or whisper about Naruto loud enough for the other boy to hear. Or even shoot him down for no reason every time he tried to talk to them. The teachers didn’t step in to stop either bullying, and that made it hard for Shikamaru to nap because he was angry, and had to stay aware enough to keep the bullies away from his friends.

Which would be much easier if Naruto would just _sit with them!_

By the end of the first day he was so worn out trying to glare idiots into submission that he ignored his parents’ questions about school, falling straight into bed and trusting his Dad to get it.

The second day wasn’t any better. Naruto turned down Shikamaru’s invitation to sit with them with a casual smile, but it was strained. Shikamaru could understand not wanting to push his luck, but it had been a pain to get up early enough to make it to school first so he could corner Naruto and extend the invitation before Chouji arrived and scared him off, a little return for his effort would be nice.

Honestly, at this point he finally understood the phrase “Wanting to pull your hair out.”

Was it really too much to ask? Naruto already yelled at Chouji’s bullies, because Chouji was Shikamaru’s friend and Naruto knew it, but Shikamaru wanted Chouji to see it happen and realize people other than Shikamaru could stand up for him. And Chouji would make sure Naruto got those small acts of kindness Shikamaru was bad at and Naruto was always startled by. And with them finally looking out for each other Shikamaru might actually be able to nap his way through school, rather than ending each day with a hyperawareness-headache.

 

Chouji wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get Shikamaru as a friend. Well, he knew their fathers wanted them to be friends, but Shikamaru wouldn’t have put so much effort into getting to know him if he hadn’t decided their friendship on his own. Spending the first three days of school glaring at every bully that opened their mouth might have been a little overboard, but Chouji appreciated Shikamaru giving up naps for that.

It just made him feel like a burden, is all. Chouji tried not to, relying on allies wasn’t a weakness, but Shikamaru was getting more and more exhausted. He wanted his friend to be able to relax again, not be stuck in school like this just for him. But the courage to stand up for himself was hard, and never seemed to help.

He couldn’t even convince the teachers that Shikamaru wasn’t lazy. It wasn’t fair that Shikamaru was told to work harder on his answers when he’d already thought more about the issue than anyone else. When anyone else in their class was able to give the right answer quickly they were praised, not told to think more first. When anyone else started getting tired after thinking too much they were praised for their effort and allowed to take a break, Shikamaru was just censured. Chouji never said it outright but being treated like that all the time would make him stop trying in school too. Why should Shikamaru pretend to pay attention to the 30th repetition of something he’d gotten the first time? No, better for him to rest his head in the meantime, no matter what the teachers thought.

The best times were when they’d managed to make it halfway through the day and could go outside for lunch. Shikamaru would collapse under one of the shaded trees no one else seemed to like and eat a little before resting his head. Chouji could ask him about anything in class he hadn’t understood without stressing either of them out more and eat as much as he wanted without getting yelled at for snacking. It was their time to avoid all the bullies and teachers, just relax. Which is why it was slightly surprising that Shikamaru sat back up when Naruto came out of the building on the 4th day, eyeing him intently for the aftermath of being held back for a scolding.

Of course, Shikamaru had to come at the topic sideways, rather than straight on, but Chouji was expecting something like that by now.

“Have you seen Naruto bring a lunch at all since school started?” The Nara asked quietly, glancing over at his friend a moment later.

Chouji considered it for a long moment. It made sense that Shikamaru would ask him, since he cared more about noticing what people brought for lunch than his friend, but Shikamaru had used his ‘thinking’ voice. So he already had an idea and wanted it verified, not just out of curiosity.

Chouji frowned, he’d never noticed Naruto bringing food to school at all. “You think his parents are forgetting to feed him?” The Akimichi asked in shock.

“Naruto doesn’t have parents,” Shikamaru sighed. “I think he’s living alone, and I’m not sure anyone’s bothering to make sure he eats at all.”

“But, what if he doesn’t know how to make more than lunches!?” Choji insisted, “Supper or Breakfast either? What about snacks?” He frowned, trying to remember if Naruto’s stomach had ever grumbled where he could hear it.

“I doubt the shopkeepers treat him any better than some of the parents here,” Shikamaru said. “Or the teachers. So it’s not like he’d be able to get much to eat either.”

Meaning people were denying him food out of _disgust_! Chouji wouldn’t wish hunger on his worst enemy, on even the bullies who taunted him for his size. Naruto always avoided the others during lunch, because he never sat with people if he could help it, but also because he didn’t want to have to watch them eat when he was hungry! It was cruel, and nobody seemed to care but Shikamaru.

Chouji never started a conversation if he could help it, always waiting for the other side to start, or Shikamaru to realize he wanted to talk and ask him what it was. There were too many things that could go wrong or become embarrassing. But across the yard was a fellow classmate that _grownups_ were refusing _food_. Who was hungry and who Shikamaru was worried about. That was enough to get the Akimichi upright and hurrying over faster than his doubts could stop him. Shikamaru followed dutifully in his wake.

 

“He can share my lunch, I have enough. Come on Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru blinked, scrambling to his feet to hurry after Chouji as he marched across the yard. He’d been expecting a discussion perhaps, or maybe for Chouji to offer the option that Naruto could eat with them. True, he had pointed out the lunch thing because he thought Chouji would find reacting to that the most urgent of Naruto’s issues, but the immediate response was not what he had expected.

He’s really proud of Chouji exceeding his expectations though.

Naruto is clearly uncomfortable when he sees them coming over, glancing around to see if there’s anyone else nearby they could be headed towards. Then he tries to turn down Chouji’s offer of food when it’s given, saying it’s ok because he’s used to not eating lunch. And Chouji, being the sweetheart that he is, is even more horrified by that.

So Shikamaru tells Naruto Chouji can have his lunch, because he’s not hungry and his mom packed too much anyway. Naruto hesitates but agrees when Chouji smiles at him, smiling hesitantly back. It’s worth going hungry for half a day when Naruto and Chouji start chatting about food. Shikamaru lets himself settle in for a nap once he’s sure Naruto will stick around if he stops checking on him every so often.

They split up back in the classroom, with Naruto headed back to his previous seat without thinking. But now Chouji was considering him thoughtfully as well, which was what Shikamaru had wanted. He figured he could convince Naruto Chouji wasn’t going to hate him now, with a little work. Then they could all be friends, finally.

Finally he’d done something worth coming to school for.

 

The next morning Chouji woke up early so he could explain his problem to Mom and Dad. They listened seriously, frowning when he mentioned Shikamaru’s suspicion that people didn’t want to sell Naruto food. Then they sent him to school with an extra lunch.

Shikamaru perked up and smiled when he noticed, making Chouji feel 10 feet tall. But Naruto showed up late, made some quiet, half murmured excuse about a prank, and sat across the room from them instead of taking Choji’s offer to sit together. Chouji wilted at the rebuttal, losing his recent courage, but Shikamaru pulled him aside during kunai practice and explained that Naruto always turned down kindness, not thinking the offer was serious. He promised it was a good idea, and thanked Chouji for thinking of it.

Chouji wanted to hide more than he wanted to force the issue, but he wanted Naruto to believe he meant it and didn’t want him to go hungry. So he took a shaky breath and marched across the yard to give Naruto his offer a second time, and ask him to eat lunch with them after class.

And now that he was looking for it Chouji could see the moment where Naruto startled, then frowned slightly before slipping a smile in place, trying to tell if it was a trap. Shikamaru bumped the blond’s shoulder then, insisting tiredly that Naruto at least try hanging out with them without dismissing the idea out of hand. Naruto hesitated a moment longer before agreeing to try, watching Shikamaru worriedly out of the corner of his eye.

Chouji smiled whenever Naruto glanced his way, leading them back into the building after class and then back outside at lunchtime. Naruto was suspicious of the meal Chouji offered him, but spent more time trying to convince Shikamaru he was fine. The Nara did look particularly exhausted, after five days spent glaring at bullies rather than napping, Chouji wondered if that would be enough to get him to sit with them tomorrow morning. Either way, he’d come with another lunch again the next day, and the next. And hopefully Naruto would finally decide to trust them.


	3. Friends

Naruto wasn’t sure why Shikamaru had decided they were friends. The other boy liked sleeping, cloud watching, generally anything that let him stay still and quiet for a long time. But even when he’d rather be resting under the tree in the park he would get up to play tag if Naruto asked, or pull himself to his feet to help Naruto when the bullies tried to start a fight. He’d even asked his dad to bring him to the park specifically because he knew Naruto would be there, though how he’d know that when Naruto hadn’t decided to try the park until that morning was still bothering the blond.

His dad was weird too, smiling at Naruto when he greeted the older ninja, and encouraging Shikamaru to go play. None of the other parents had ever done that before, and definitely not more than once. Whatever the other adults were upset about, Shikaku Nara didn’t seem to care, Naruto just hoped he never did.

Still he didn’t want to push it. Better not to tell Shikamaru about any of his pranks, and on the days where Shikamaru’s other friend showed up he made himself scarce. Maybe the other boy wouldn’t like him, or his dad would try to talk Shikamaru or Shikaku out of spending time with him.

It annoyed Shikamaru, especially when he had to come up with an excuse quick because the other boy’s family was headed their way, but at least his friend didn’t start avoiding him afterwards. That had happened before.

Then Jiji got him enrolled in the Ninja Academy! Naruto knew he said he would, but he hadn’t seen how anyone would let him in. And Shikamaru was even in his class! All Naruto had to do was keep from being a nuisance now that they were spending more time together. They were going to get to train together! Becoming real ninja with super cool jutsus and everything!

It kind of sucked that they didn’t get to hang out in the park anymore, since Shikamaru had to go home right after school. But they got to spar together! Shikamaru didn’t even complain about having to exercise that much when it was him. He could train with friends now, and had a place he could go to ask questions when the ninja who lived below him was on missions. The teachers even answered him sometimes! That was better than anyone other than Teuchi, Aoba, and Jiji ever had.

He didn’t realize that the new and exciting levels of interaction he was experiencing were also making Shikamaru more and more angry. For every question the teachers answered, they ignored him for many more. For every time Naruto lit up at doing something right, Shikamaru fumed when he wasn’t assisted through several preceding mistakes. All things Naruto tried not to think about to keep from getting upset about them. Naruto did notice the other boy glaring whenever anyone insulted him, but Shikamaru was glaring at a lot of people these days, maybe they were talking too loud and he couldn’t nap or something?

Why would Shikamaru be upset for him? Naruto dismissed the idea without looking at it closer.

Then Chouji, the son of Shikamaru’s father’s friend, walked up to him where he’d been watching the yard from his swing and asked if he wanted to share his lunch.

“Shikamaru realized you didn’t bring any,” the larger boy explained quietly, giving Naruto a gentle smile. “Nobody should have to be hungry at lunchtime.”

“That’s alright, I’m used to it,” Naruto assured him quickly, slipping a grin onto his face. “I never really eat lunch anyway, so I’m not even hungry.” He’d meant it to be reassuring, to keep from being a bother without sounding like he was trying to guilt the other boy into feeling sorry for him But his words just seemed to horrify Chouji further.

“That’s not ok! Why shouldn’t you eat lunch?! Everyone deserves to have food,” he finished in an agonized whisper.

“Well, sure,” Naruto laughed weakly. “But I’m not going to eat your food. That’s not right either.”

Chouji’s eyes widened waterily, and Shikamaru spoke up in the silence that followed.

“Chouji can have mine. Mom packed more than I wanted anyway. So,” he met Naruto’s startled gaze squarely, “Eat with us?”

And what could he say to that? Naruto nodded, struggling to keep a grin over the confusion threatening to creep across his face. “If you’re really sure then yea! Definitely!”

Shikamaru smiled, looking just a fraction less tired, and that was enough to convince Naruto to give in this once. The food was really good too, but he couldn’t make a habit of it.

Then Chouji brought him an extra lunch the next day, and the day after. Shikamaru convinced him to sit with them, so he could get some rest, and Chouji never changed his mind and told Naruto to go away. He just kept up his shy conversation and kept bringing Naruto food.

He had _friends_ now, plural, who explained things the teachers ignored him asking, and _fed_ him! School was everything he’d ever wanted it to be. And if he started pranking bullies more than he had before, well, that’s what a good friend did, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I'm going to be late to work now. Hope you guys like them!
> 
> This is the first one I wrote, and the best lead in to Canon, I believe. Hope things go better for the kids this time around.


End file.
